trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis
Backstory Born in Canalave City, Artemis was the first child in her family, with a younger brother called Aleph that would be born when she was 7. Ever since she met Professor Birch at a young age, she has been fascinated with Pokemon, with her first being a Mudkip given by him. As Aleph grew older she would take him to the Canalave library, imparting her own fascination with the unknown along with nurturing in him reading as an interest. As she grew older the relationship between her parents grew weaker and weaker, resulting in her spending more time with Aleph, hoping to give him a sense of security and to escape from her deteriorating household. Eventually, she reached her final year of schooling, and decided to start journeying around Sinnoh, both has a means to give herself experience in researching and handling Pokemon before furthering her education, and to never have to stay too long in her house again. Over the course of her journey in which she recruited and trained a Duskull, Staryu, Ralts and Togepi, she developed a strong interest in legendary Pokemon from the many myths surround Sinnoh's history, which would serve to drive her future ambitions. Though the journey was harsh and fraught with danger, she prevailed, never being stopped for too long with the combined efforts of her team and her own ingenuity. The cost of failing and having to return home was enough to drive her. Upon completing the Sinnoh gym challenge and participating in the league, she set off for Unova, hearing of it as a land that also revered its legendary Pokemon. While trekking through the region and catching the Unovan pokemon that caught her interest, she witnessed a massive storm that blew a young, ill Deino in her direction, which she would nurse back to health and end up evolving into a Hydreigon. Taking refuge from the storm in a house along a route, she learned of the various legends of Unova, such as the storm twins Thundurus and Tornadus, which she caught a glimpse of as she left the house, and the twin dragons representing idealism and truth, born from a single entity. Though almost no one spoke of it, she was told that there were those who believed that a remnant of the original dragon remained after the twin dragons gained their selves, though as to what it looked like, or what it might represent, no one knew anything. Eventually she came across Lacunosa town in her trek, and once learning about their rigid ritual of never leaving at night due for fear of a 'monster' emerging out of a area shaped by a fallen comet known as the Giant Chasm to devour them, set off for it immediately. Hours of exploring the cave led her to a cold, forested area, within which she caught a Metang to help her navigate. Days of waiting in unusually cold temperatures eventually yielded the sight of a strange Pokemon that appeared to be a frozen, deathly dragon, which immediately attacked with a blast of cold at near absolute zero, which chilled the whole area and forced Artemis to escape before she could see any more. Even then, the sheer cold of the attack stopped her for several days, having to recover from severe frostbite. For the rest of her tour around Unova which culminated in her emerging among the finalists in the league, no more legendary Pokemon appeared to her. At this point, 4 years after she left her home, she decided to return to Canalave City, partially because she was asked to compile and submit her findings of any good material she had found in her adventures by Professor Birch, who she had kept in touch with, but mostly because Aleph's letters assuring her that everything at home was fine were becoming less and less convincing. Upon discovering her parents divorce and Aleph torn between both of them, neither of which he was particularly close with, she decided to step in and provide a home for Aleph herself, her experiences with the Pokemon she raised had taught her that she could make a difference. Though this was never explicitly communicated among them, their parents agreed with her decision, sending her money whether she needed it or not to manage the bills, seeing as she knew him better than any of them did. During this time, she worked as an assistant for Professor Rowan of Sandgem town, her wide experiences in the field helping her gather whatever data he asked her to. Though on occasion her work kept her away from home for days or weeks at a time, the Pokemon she would leave behind at home ensured that Aleph would never have to feel as lonely as he was before. Whenever the school vacations arrived she would take him out on long trips exploring the various areas of Sinnoh, teaching him survival and battling skills for the time his own journey was to come. Once Aleph had set off for Tatsu, she went to Kanto upon hearing reports that the legendary bird Pokemon had returned there. She only had enough time to receive a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak as a gift for the assistance she had provided in joint research between him and Professor Rowan before she heard about Tatsu's own Pokemon of legend, the Tentaquil. The prospect of being the first to gather any information about such a mysterious Pokemon caused her to immediately abandon her current plans and leave for Tatsu immediately. At least, she could visit Smuggon University and make use of the facilities there. She has yet to tell Aleph about herself journeying in the same region as him, wanting him to experience the same sense of danger and isolation her first adventure brought her. Personality She is somewhat brash and impulsive, though in important situations she becomes extremely cautious and analytical. She holds are large fascination towards things around her, but shows little respect towards things she judges as undeserving of such. She generally says what comes to mind, rarely holding back insults or criticism. Regardless, she is friendly to people in general, and teases those she is close with, most notably Aleph, to whom on ocassions she can be fiercely protective of. When deep in thought, she has a habit of placing her fingers on her forehead. She maintains contact with the Pokemon Professors she knows, giving them information and occasionally submitting papers to them. Inspired by Birch in her youth, she aims to be a professor as well, doing her research through fieldwork. She has become very observant of her surroundings due to her experience teaching her that it could be the difference between life or death, though she often ends up focusing on one thing and losing track of the others. Pokemon Swampert (Reki) - Artemis' first Pokemon, given by a visiting Professor Birch in her youth, impressed by how she would go out into the wild to observe Pokemon despite not having any of her own. Like Artemis, she is content in settling into a comfortable spot and watching the wildlife. She also helps Artemis cross bodies of water. Togekiss (Rakka) - Fell from the sky as an egg when her parent Togetics were shot down by poachers. Artemis managed to secure the egg and raise the fledgling Togepi into a fully grown Togekiss. She serves as Artemis's means of scouting areas and air travel. Starmie (Hermes) - Among Artemis's first captures, when she decided to fish in her hometown before leaving on her journey. As a Psychic type, it also helps her scan the area for any entities, benign or hostile. Gallade (Aramis) - Found as a wild Ralts, drawn to Artemis for the positive state she was in when caring for Rakka. As he had always favoured physical attacks despite not being very adept at it, he wanted to evolve into a Gallade. Though it took much time, Artemis eventually managed to obtain a Dawn Stone to evolve Aramis. The time spent as a Kirlia however had been long enough to learn many moves it would not be able to learn as a Gallade. Dusclops (Zayin) - First encountered as Artemis went on a night hike. He tried to scare her throughout her walk, only managing to repeatedly mildly surprise her until she eventually decided to catch it. As a Dusclops, Artemis has used his ability to absorb objects to store heavy items that would be difficult to carry while traveling. Zayin usually has a bicycle, tent, toaster and electric generator within his body. Aeru (Hydreigon) - Blown in Artemis' direction as a Deino in a violent storm while she was traversing Unova, Aeru was severely ill and would have certainly passed if not for Artemis taking her in and nursing her back to health. Since then, Aeru has evolved into a loyal Hydreigon, used along with Rakka as Artemis's means of air transport Gyro (Galvantula) - Encountered as a Joltik in the Unovan Chargestone Cave, Gyro caught Artemis' attention for the skill in which he made his webs, attacked with electric balls, and his sheer adorableness. when traveling, he usually clings into Artemis' head, his Compound Eyes giving him enhanced vision with which to look out for anything of interest. Lampent (Helel) - While exploring the Celestial Tower, Artemis found herself drawn towards a light, which eventually turned out to be a crafty Litwick looking to gather new prey. Impressed, Artemis caught and named him for his light. He is very helpful should Artemis need assistance navigating, and is looking to evolved into a Chandelure. Artemis has yet to find Dusk Stone. Metang (Indra) - Caught in the Giant Chasm to hep her navigate, Artemis had initially planned to release Vayu once her business there was done. When Artemis was unexpectedly attacked by legendary Dragon Pokemon residing in the area, however, the Metang was the most instrumental in saving her, directing her other Pokemon using its knowledge of the area in planning an escape route and shielding Artemis from most of the blast. Once Artemis had recovered from her injuries, she decided to take it in as a permanent member of her team. Bulbasaur - A young Bulbasaur as a recent addition to Artemis' team, given as a reward for her work by Professor Oak. Artemis has yet to give it a name. Appearance She is tall, with long black hair reaching up to her elbows and deep green eyes. Usually wears a red coat and trousers with a white shirt and black leather shoes, but will change as the climate and terrain demands. Terms of Use Only balletduckninja may use this character in canon works. Non-canon stuff is fine as long as its not too out of character. Category:Submitted characters